


Shenanigans

by Sonko



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I thought I had orderly chapters, I was wrong, Multi, Nothing but shenanigans, Pale King and Radiance almost doomed Hallownest, everything is fine tho, some angst as well, this story serves no purpose other than to be wholesome and funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonko/pseuds/Sonko
Summary: A series of shorts about what Hollownest would look like if no Infection took place. Like it was actually prevented. Seriously this timeline got super lucky.The Shade Lord says you're welcome.
Relationships: Eventual Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 559





	1. Homework

Hornet is very well aware that she is by no means a social bug.

She keeps to herself mostly. She doesn’t do well in crowded spaces. And when she does find herself in a situation that requires verbal interaction, she’ll speak with brutal honesty and her approach often doesn’t leave room for fun wholesome bonding one might hope for when wanting to make friends.

Friends aren’t something Hornet detests… that much. It just depends on the person. And in her opinion, the type of bugs she finds herself surrounded by on a daily basis has her thinking such a thing isn’t worth wasting energy over.

That said, despite this flaw, one thing she can proudly credit herself for is her perceptiveness. She’s spent a long enough time in Dirtmouth’s secondary school to predict the behaviors of her fellow classmates. Hornet will admit that the students of Dirtmouth are much more bearable to deal with. Despite their immaturity, there is a distinct air of humbleness that’s present in all of them. Something rarely found in the City of Tears’ schools, where like everything else in said city, wealth and status are the only things that matter. And as someone born and raised around the beasts of Deepnest, only to later deal with the snobs in the City of Tears, her time in Dirtmouth, with its peaceful citizens and changing seasons, it’s been refreshing. 

Anyway, it is morning, the start of another week. Students fill the air with conversation as they wait for their homeroom teacher to arrive. Myla and Bretta were particularly chatty today, animated over a new novel they must’ve finished. Hornet is only aware that the two are in a book club because they asked if she wanted to join them once. Hornet of course refused them, claiming it isn’t her type of afterschool activity.

(Which is of course a lie. Hornet is an avid reader herself and the only reason she refused is because the girls’ bubbly and passionate personalities are things Hornet will not be able to endure for longer than a minute.)

About five minutes before the start of class and Hornet takes notice of every student present in the room.

All except for three.

This apparently isn’t new, for these individuals have developed a habit of starting their week off like this. And no one would bat an eye, which would mean that this has been going on for some time, long before Hornet transferred schools. 

This fact shouldn’t bother her. Whatever affairs her classmates stir up inside or outside of school is none of her business. The princess of Deepnest shouldn’t bother to care. At all.

However…

The door serving as an entrance and exit to the classroom opens, revealing just one of the remaining three students. A pill bug, his uniform and hat slightly disheveled. Tired eyes fight to stay open as the student exerts all his energy just to make it up the tiered rows to get to his seat. He doesn’t even spare Hornet a glance as he sits next to her and mindlessly shifts through his schoolbag for the needed materials. All vigilance is lost. He may as well be an infected husk zombie.

After a minute of glaring daggers at this individual and getting no response, Hornet loudly clears her throat. The pill bug blinks rapidly as if suddenly broken from a trance and is just realizing where he’s at. Now more awake, he’d instantly shiver once feeling the cold stare aimed directly at him. Finally acknowledging the other bug, he gives his friendly smile.

“Ah. Sorry for my rudeness. Good morning Hornet.” The pill bug yawns. “How was your weekend?”

Hornet doesn’t return pleasantries, nor does she bother to entertain him by discussing her weekend. Brutally honest and to the point is how she rolls.

“This is the third time now Quirrel.”

Quirrel the pill bug tilts his head confused. “Pardon?”

A wrong thing to say apparently as her chilling stare turns up a few notches. Quirrel nervously sweats, feeling hopelessly small under her gaze.

“Do you think me a fool? That I have not gauged your behavioral pattern in the last three weeks of my attendance here? Am I suddenly blind to not notice that every Marvday, your companions aren’t present, while _you_ show up looking like death clearly due to lack of sleep?”

“O-Oh…” Quirrel forces a laugh while awkwardly adjusting his cap. “I’d be a fool to ever think that about you Hornet. Tiso and G.T. are the types to risk absence, with the exception of tests or any important assignments due. As for me, well, I’m too fretful to have any negative marks on my record.”

Hornet’s eyes narrow, not satisfied with such an answer. She knows Tiso and God Tamer have a bit of an infamous reputation in Hallownest, known to cause trouble. There’s even a story spread, about them being the ones responsible for the summoning of a gigantic furred beast that now rests somewhere outside the kingdom. It is said to be a nasty predator with the potential to bring the lands to ruin. That is enough for Hornet to dub the duo dangerous threats. It’s amazing they haven’t been locked up for questions. Even more incredible to Hornet is Quirrel’s willingness to hang with these bugs.

Or perhaps it’s not so surprising. Quirrel has always been fascinated by mysteries with the intent to seek them out, regardless of the trouble it may bring to him. It’s in part the reason why Monomon chose him as her apprentice. But even so, would Quirrel go as far as risking his credibility, just to sate his curiosity? Well, she’s known him to be an idiot since they were younger.

There were many questions Hornet wanted to ask at that moment, but before she could, the final bell had rung. And in came their teacher. She huffs and reluctantly pays attention as roll call begins. After that is one of many subjects: mathematics.

Their teacher, Ms. Red, a unique ladybug having a black shell with red spots, starts off by asking students to turn in last week’s assignment. As Hornet takes hers out, she notices Quirrel shiver in place once more, looking distraught. In his hand is his folder, where he usually stores all his homework. Odd, the color is pink this time instead of the usual blue.

“What seems to be the problem? You have your assignment do you not?” Hornet asks.

“I…” With a sigh, Quirrel hangs his head down in defeat. “This is Ghost’s folder. We must’ve swapped by accident. There goes my clean record…”

Ah. So that explains the color. Hornet wonders if she should say anything at this point, that the mishap was of his own sleep-deprived doing and he should accept the consequences given.

She decides not to. The sight of him miserable at the cost of his actions is satisfactory enough.

Meanwhile…

At Dirtmouth’s elementary school, the children were starting their day by turning in their homework. Ms. Black, a normal looking ladybug in contrast to her twin sister, looks over each of them fondly as she collects their assignment one by one. The task was to simply identify images and then color it. When she walks to Ghost next, she frowns.

Ghost is an odd child, unable to speak and the ambiance around them screams _sinister_. But since day one, this child has proven to be just the sweetest of hearts and, like most children, is quite the troublemaker. They are also a very talented artist! Needless to say Ms. Black loves them.

So she couldn’t help but worry at Ghost just sitting there, silently staring at their folder which, come to think of it, the color is blue instead of the usual pink.

“Ghost dearie, is something the matter?” The ladybug politely asks.

Ghost looks up at their teacher. There’s no way for them to verbally express their problem so Ghost proceeds to open their folder to reveal the contents inside. Ms. Black immediately sees the issue, eyeing a set of rather complex written equations. No way she assigned this to her kids.

“Oh poor Quirrel,” she chuckles. “Hopefully my sister will let him off easy and have him turn this in tomorrow. I hear he’s such a proficient student. And you will do the same. Is that crystal dearie?”

Ghost nods and though it’s odd to explain since they also can’t physically express any emotions, their mood seems to have lifted hearing Quirrel won’t get marked for this mishap. They must’ve felt really bad.

Oh what a sweet sweet child indeed!

Bonus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect me to hit ya with some art huh??


	2. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, the name I gave Lost Kin is Dmitri.

“MOOOOM!!”

Three mothers pause their discussion to see a tiny pill bug child burst through the bushes of Queen’s Gardens in petrified tears.

“Quirrel? What’s the matter sweetie?” Monomon the Teacher picks up her adopted child.

Quirrel, in his panic, fumbles his words while frantically pointing to the bushes he came out of. “S-Sh-She- she’s t-t-trying to- w-with needle- she-”

Another child bursts from bushes, wielding a tiny needle and thread. Her eyes zero in on her prey. “Found you!!”

“Eeeeek!” Quirrel scrambles to conceal himself within Monomon’s headdress. “Mom save me!!”

“Fight me you coward!” the princess of Deepnest demands, swinging her weapon like a baton.

“Hornet.” Herrah picks up her child, her tone firm but light with pride. “You’ve successfully asserted dominance, but not all bugs are raised to battle. Leave Quirrel be.”

The apprentice in question slowly peeks their head out before hiding away again at Hornet’s glare. She doesn’t demand for a fight at least, but doesn’t stop staring at the spot where Quirrel hides.

The children were coaxed to calm by being offered sandwiches from the picnic table, right when an older child emerges with their sibling resting between their horns. The eldest vessel looked winded, bent over panting but emitting no sound. The smallest vessel, having done no exercise, was immersed in a color coded device shaped like a cube.

White, the last mother, offers them a place to sit along with food, which they were happy to get.

“You’re doing a swell job looking after the younger ones Hollow,” she praises the oldest, patting their head. Hollow heaves a tired sigh. Watching three kids at once was challenging for them. They can’t fathom the many, _many_ more siblings that have yet to hatch but will soon take up the White Palace in droves. Hollow will have to be a strong and reliable big sibling for them all.

“And what’s that you’re playing with Dmitri?” White asks the smallest vessel, watching them twist the multi-colored rows of the cube.

“Oh. I-It’s mine,” Quirrel says. “It’s a puzzle cube. The goal is to match all the colors on each side. It’s fun!”

Dmitri briefly pauses to nod before resuming with solving the toy.

“So you like puzzles little one? How interesting.” She should inform Pale this later. The possibility of vessels developing hobbies and interests should be further explored.

Minutes later, Dmitri places the cube on the table, staring at it. All the colors are matched in each side.

“You solved it! That was pretty fast too.” Quirrel stares in amazement.

Dimitri silently gives the cube back to the pull bug. Inside, they are a little sad that they finished the game too soon. It really was fun.

“T-Thanks! If you want, I can bring more puzzle toys for you to play with.”

Hearing that got the vessel looking happy, hopping up and down in White’s lap. The queen chuckles.

“How very kind of you Quirrel. We will take good care of them.”

Hornet eyes the exchange between her half-siblings and Quirrel. Herrah watches her daughter rest her chin on the picnic table, a dejected pout on her face. They’ve all just met the pill bug today and Hornet’s been oddly adamant to get his attention.

“Say Monomon, have you considered arming your child? Though peaceful, Hallownest has its many dangers. I don’t think it too much that he learns to defend himself. He can train with Hornet.”

Hornet perks up attentively her mother’s words.

The Teacher hums in thought. She too had picked up Hornet’s behavior and saw what Herrah was planning. “I have not, but I don’t see the harm in it. The decision does fall on Quirrel however. What do you think sweetie?”

“Um…” The child nervously looks at Hornet and then to her mother. “B-But, I don’t want to… hurt people.”

“Wouldn’t you like to protect your loved ones from harm?”

Quirrel hadn’t thought of that, the chance of Monomon being put in danger. She’s the only person he has in this lonely world, willing to raise him and be her apprentice like he’s her own child. He’d do just about anything to not lose her.

“Even if you’d rather prefer a more peaceful method to resolve issues, other parties will not think the same. Take the mantises for example or any beast in the wildest parts of Hallownest. Even a passing bug amongst citizens will give you trouble if they are looking for it,” Herrah continues. “Don’t think of combat as a burden, but a key to survival.”

Quirrel thinks for a long moment. It’s a little hard for him when Hornet stares at him so intently like that. Does she really want him to fight that badly? The inhabitants of Deepnest are scary…

“I guess that’s a good point. I would like to protect Mom if I could.”

“Ooooh Quirrel!” Monomon, deeply touched, hugs her little bug. “With practice you’ll become an excellent warrior.”

Quirrel nods, blushing. He’s unsure if he could see himself as an ‘excellent warrior’ but if Monomon believes in him… 

“Just remember that if you face me, I won’t show mercy!” Hornet challenges.

And though still a bit frightened of her, Quirrel says with a nervous but genial chuckle, “I uh, I guess I’ll have to do my best then.”

An odd pause from the Deepnest Queen’s daughter. “You better,” she responds while trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Quirrel looked confused, but he doesn’t hide away this time. Their mothers discreetly laugh, delighted to see their children getting along.

Bonus:


	3. Shade is not a Hero, He's a Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this world of Hallownest become the way it is now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I would have posted sooner if:  
a) I was satisfied with the order of chapters I had thus far  
b) I wasn't so distracted with Death Stranding (it's so good)
> 
> This one is super short but another chapter will be up in a few hours. So stay tuned!!!

The Higher beings of Hallownest have had disputes against one another for quite a long time. Even the eldest of mortal bugs were probably not alive when it began.

Not all of them hated each other though. Unn and the White Lady try their best to keep the peace. Whereas, the Shade Lord just couldn’t care less about his lessers’ petty arguments. In fact, the God of Gods spends most of his time in the Abyss, preferring to not involve himself in affairs that got nothing to do with him.

That didn’t last long however. It was only when the fucking Wyrm stole some of his fucking void to create fucking vessels for the sake of attempting to seal the Radiance into irrelevancy and be completely forgotten (because he’s just that greedy for power apparently) did that become the final fucking straw which made the Shade Lord Extremely. Fucking. Pissed.

You can say it was due to his interference which ended something that could’ve otherwise been far more serious, but good luck asking the Pale King and the Radiance for any details. They only promise to never make the Shade Lord angry again. And to next time ask for permission before taking his void.

Some good did come out of this, in the White Lady’s opinion. Over time, dozens to nearly a hundred vessel children have come to the world of Hallownest, with more on the way. Funnily enough, it’s that specific reason why the Shade Lord doesn’t stay holed up in his Abyss as often as he used to. The insufferable Wrym was good for one thing at least.

Oh. Did you think after this that all was well and peaceful between the higher beings? Let it be known to all that deities are as flawed and childish as they are powerful.


	4. Ghost

The first Quirrel heard of Ghost, Hollow explained the vessel hatched without anyone’s knowledge. It was no fault to the nurses who were always dutiful in looking after the queen’s eggs (or seeds in technical terms). If signs of hatching aren’t detected right away, newborn vessels normally either try to grab the attention of the nearest nurse on duty or they stay where they are for someone to eventually get them. Just as well, the royal nursery room was structured in a way that’s impossible for the newborns to sneak out.

Ghost subverted everyone’s expectations. No one knew how much time passed since their escape but it was the Pale King who found them trying to enter one of his most dangerous secret buzz saw-filled obstacle courses. And while carrying them back to the nursery, Ghost bit his hand. What followed was a very long and tiring game of hide-and-seek.

Ghost got their name then, because they were that good at not wanting to be found. The only thing that got them to reveal themselves was the offering of food.

Quirrel liked that story, along with others that deal with _The Little Devil_, Royal Retainers would call them. The most disobedient and most destructive child to walk the palace. It’s an amazing feat to accomplish, for Dmitri has held that title due to their affinity for taking complex machines apart and would either put them back together or create something new... which would potentially explode and tear the White Palace a new hole in the wall.

One of Ghost’s acts of disobedience being they would wander through Hallownest. Where they would head to, what they’d be searching for is anyone’s guess. Attempts to find them and bring them back to study with their siblings would always end in failure. They’re that good at not wanting to be found.

Quirrel often wonders about that. He isn’t the only one. Hollow once explained that because they are siblings made of void, there’s a link that makes them understand each other, without the need of penmanship or signs or, in Hollow’s case, telepathy. The siblings simply just _know_, from what they want to how they are feeling.

However, it is difficult for them to connect with Ghost. And none of them know why.

That was perhaps a selling point for Quirrel. He’d always been a curious fellow, always drawn to things strange and fascinating and wondrous, always wanted to learn more about the secrets of Hallownest. To explore. But before Ghost came along, nothing really motivated him to carry out his desires.

At the time, Quirrel was Tier 7 in secondary and while he’s lived in the City of Tears since his orphan days, there wasn’t much to be fond of in a place that never ceases to rain. There, no one is fond of orphans. They have nothing to their name. No value. Proceedings to get adopted are purposefully difficult in order to prevent children from falling into the hands of cheap slave labor. It’s these facts alone that make Quirrel believe he’s one of the super lucky ones.

His lowly status still follows him, even when raised under Monomon. Or rather, it’s because he’s raised under Monomon. Kids like to throw doubts in his face whenever they could. That she’s only using him. That she’d never waste her kindness on an orphan. That she’ll one day toss him away like other wealthy nobles do with slaves. Quirrel is happy to have a friend like Hornet. Though she’s a princess, she’s as much of an outcast as him. Only difference is bugs young and old fear her beastly nature. And he is forever grateful to Herrah for convincing him to learn self-defense.

Thankfully, he’s hardly ever forced to fight. Hornet’s presence would be enough to deter kids from considering it. That and the fact he’s very close to the Pale King’s children. Dmitri and Hollow were the only vessels to attend school outside the White Palace, mainly because they’re a good many years apart from their younger siblings. Hornet would’ve stayed in Deepnest if studying in the City of Tears had not been one of the Pale King’s conditions between himself and Herrah. Quirrel would’ve been utterly alone otherwise.

There wasn’t much window of free time the pill bug could use to squeeze expeditions into his life, with school and apprenticeships and friends taking up most of it. He doesn’t even think to tell anyone about this new hobby he’s started, only determined to solve the mystery that is the wandering little Ghost. It won’t be easy, Quirrel knew. The vessel could be anywhere in Hallownest, not to mention their knack of disappearing after being spotted.

Much to his surprise though, Quirrel found them pretty quick and easy. Possibly more jarring is them choosing to not hide away from him. He isn’t sure what it could mean, not even their kin could understand them, but despite his purpose for finding them, the implication that Ghost desires his company leaves a comforting warmth in Quirrel’s chest. It proves that while he may not be worth anything materialistically, Monomon, Hornet, Hollow, Dmitri, even Ghost seem to believe he’s worth something.

It’s more than what he could ask for so he’s happy with that.

Bonus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Fact: I named Dmitri after a scientist, Dmitri Mendeleev.


	5. Hollow & Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical relationship between two demi-goofballs. Takes place when they were university undergrads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but in comic form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I can't promise if more chapters will be like this, but this one was fun~


	6. The First Chat Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. You read that right people. We have stepped into a fanfic trope I've always wanted to try and it's finally happening.
> 
> Not sorry.

SYSTEM: [ON]

CONNECTION: [ON]

NUMBER OF DEVICES ACTIVATED: [007]

…

…

**Dmitri** has created a new group

**Dmitri** has added **Hollow**, **Ghost**, **Hornet**, **Quirrel**, **Tiso**, and **God Tamer**

**Dmitri** has changed the group’s name to ‘**TESTING**’

**Dmitri:** Ladies and gentlebugs the day has arrived. Time to finally test these babies out!  
**Dmitri:** Remember these are prototypes so they’re bound to malfunction here and there.  
**Dmitri:** If that happens let me know. It’s what you’re here for.

**God Tamer:** What will these likely explode in our faces?

**Dmitri:** Maybe. If something goes wrong, the probable injuries will be minor.  
**Dmitri:** You’ll be fine.

**God Tamer:** …ok

**Tiso:** why do I feel we’re simply test subjects for this kid’s toys???

**Dmitri:** We’re the same age.

**Hollow:** Because we are. Bet you they’re having a kick out of this.

**Hornet:** I don’t doubt.

**Ghost:** agrees

**Dmitri:** How dare! I am but a humble scientist.

**Hollow:** Doubt

**Hornet:** Doubt.

**Ghost:** doubt

**Dmitri:** Attacked. By my own family.  
**Dmitri:** I see how it is.  
**Dmitri:** Quirrel. Buddy. My pill bug best friend in the whole wide world you understand me right??

**Ghost:** hey  
**Ghost:** back  
**Ghost:** he’s my best friend  
**Ghost:** get your own

**Dmitri:** I’ve known him longer than you!

**Ghost:** doesn’t count for shit  
**Ghost:** we have a bond

**Hollow:** Language

**Tiso:** wow  
**Tiso:** both of you are wrong

**God Tamer:** omg  
**God Tamer:** Tiso was that a confession???

**Tiso:** it was not  
**Tiso:** it was simply a fact  
**Tiso:** quirrel would’ve gotten nowhere in life without me

**Hornet:** What the hell have you done?

**Hollow:** Language

**Tiso:** i turned him from nerd to cool

**God Tamer:** Well technically WE turned him from nerd to cool

**Tiso:** not the point

**Hornet:** Committing crimes does not make anyone ‘cool’

**Tiso:** hey  
**Tiso:** we don’t just commit crimes thank you

**God Tamer:** Yea instead of targeting us, just admit you wanna be Quirrel’s best friend too

**Hornet:** I don’t want friends!

**Dmitri:** Liar.

**Ghost:** liar

**Hollow:** Liar

**Hornet:** I will feed you three to Midwife 

**Ghost:** now thats just mean

**Dmitri:** Mean sis.

**Hollow:** :(

**Grimm:** You may have those two if you wish, but Hollow is mine.

**Hollow:** :)

**Grimm:** <3

**Tiso:** ugh get a room

**Grimm: **Oh we’re in one ;)

**Hollow:** By that he means we’re at work

**Dmitri:** Where do you work again? I’ve been meaning to ask.

**Hollow:** Milly’s Bakery. The owner is nice and she makes the best cookies  
**Hollow:** Just don’t tell our dads

**Grimm:** The last thing we need is surprise visits from them.

**Tiso:** daddy issues? still??

**Hollow:** It’s complicated. We don’t hate them

**Grimm:** I do.

**Tiso:** see you always say that. what even happened?  
**Tiso:** actually no don’t tell me  
**Tiso:** s’probably dumb and i wouldnt care for it

**Dmitri** has changed **Hornet’s** name to **TsundereTheSword**

**Dmitri** has changed **Tiso’s** name to **TsundereTheShield**

**Hollow:** omg

**God Tamer:** The callout! XD

**Ghost:** i see no lies  
**Ghost:** only truth

**Grimm:** Rekt.

**TsundereTheShield:** the fuck??!!

**Hollow:** Language

**TsundereTheSword:** You have just sealed your fate.  
**TsundereTheSword:** Death awaits.

**TsundereTheShield:** get in line princess  
**TsundereTheSheild:** im killing em

**Dmitri:** Worth it.

**Quirrel:** No deaths pls

**Ghost:** QUIRREL!

**Dmitri:** MY SAVIOR!

**Ghost:** quick tell everyone that i’m your bestie  
**Ghost:** it’s me right???

**Quirrel:** Ghost you’re like a little brother to me and that will never change.

**Ghost:** i…  
**Ghost:** i can’t even argue with that  
**Ghost:** i’m crying

**TsundereTheShield:** weak

**Ghost:** shut up!

**Quirrel:** Besides, I think you’re all great. There’s no way for me to choose a favorite because I’m happy to have met all of you!

**TsundereTheShield:** …

**Hollow:** …

**Grimm:** …

**God Tamer:** …

**TsundereTheSword:** …

**Dmitri:** …

**Ghost:** …

**Quirrel:** What??

**God Tamer:** Quirrel no matter what pls  
**God Tamer:** Never change

**Quirrel:** …Sure?

**Hollow** has changed **Quirrel’s** name to **Cinnamon Roll**.

**Cinnamon Roll:** I am so confused.

**Dmitri:** Well played.

**Hollow:** :)

**TsundereTheSword:** Hold on…  
**TsundereTheSword:** Quirrel are you in the City of Tears?

**Cinnamon Roll:** uh  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Why do you ask?

**TsundereTheSword:** I can see you exiting the fabrics shop.

**Cinnamon Roll:** You sure that’s me?

**TsundereTheSword:** I’m not blind. I can see you speedwalking away.  
**TsundereTheSword:** What were you doing in there???

**Cinnamon Roll:** Nothing!

**TsundereTheSword:** Don’t get the yarn wet you idiot!  
**TsundereTheSword:** Get back here!!

**Cinnamon Roll:** Shit!

**Cinnamon Roll** has left the chat

**TsundereTheSword** has left the chat

**Hollow:** Language!

**God Tamer:** Relax nobody cares

**Hollow:** I do  
**Hollow:** We have a child in this chat!

**TsundereTheShied:** ghost just cursed not too long ago

**Ghost:** yea  
**Ghost:** imma big boi see  
**Ghost:** fuck shit pussy ass muthafuckin damn bitch bitch damn

**Hollow:** >:(

**Hollow** has left the chat

**Grimm:** You don goofed kid.

**Ghost:** why?  
**Ghost:** oh  
**Ghost:** oh no  
**Ghost:** guys they found me  
**Ghost:** No…  
**Ghost:** NO NT THE SoAP  
**Ghost:** HELPkajdla’[m

**Ghost** has left the chat

**Grimm:** Rest in peace.  
**Grimm:** Pyra will miss you.

**God Tamer:** Sooo what was the whole point of this again?

**Dmitri:** Enhancing Hallownest’s technology for the future?

**God Tamer:** The real reason

**Dmitri:** …For shits and giggles?

**God Tamer:** And are you satisfied?

**Dmitri:** Yes.

**God Tamer:** Good >:)

**TsundereTheShield:** this…  
**TsundereTheShield:** this was a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art this time but next chapter, definitely.
> 
> Also, in case some of you might be confused, Pyra is the name of the Grimmchild. And yes I made her female. Heh.


	7. Winter is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my absence haha... I had an extremely long writers block. Plus a boat load of drafts. So many drafts...
> 
> But now I FINALLY have a chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy!

The chill air passing through Dirtmouth indicates the approaching winter season. Around this time, most tourists that don’t wish to deal with the cold and the eventual snowfall would seek warmth in areas underground. The locals of the town would remain, well-accustomed to it.

Hornet however, is not one of those bugs. She’s still not used to the surface’s drastic changes in temperature, has never stayed on the surface for so long before, especially in the winter. But if Hollow, Quirrel and Ghost were able to endure it, then so will she.

Hornet lets out a sneeze.

Eventually.

Hovering beside her, Grimm’s child takes notice of her companion’s struggles to fight the cold and with a chirp, curls on Hornet’s head to share her body heat. As an otherworldly bug of fire, she has enough to share.

“Oh. Thank you Pyra.” The princess of Deepnest reaches to pet the little one. Pyra leans to her hand, purring. “We’ll be out of this cold soon.” 

She wouldn’t be outside if Hollow and Grimm hadn’t basically kicked her out, accusing her of becoming a hermit since the day she moved in with them.

_Minutes ago…_

_“Who’s idea was it for you to transfer schools again?” Grimm addresses with a grin towards the girl. “And what exactly was your motivation behind such a decision?” _

_Hornet blinks wide-eyed at the flame wielder, her face growing warm. How does he…_

_Hollow, who had been busy securing a scarf around Hornet’s neck in a way so no cold air would seep through when she’s out (ignoring her complaints that she could dress herself), says, **You’ll accomplish nothing like this…**_

_She glares at them. “You told him!”_

_At that, the adult vessel had the decency to look at least a little bit guilty. Meanwhile, Pyra sat patiently at the door, watching the trio with a tilt of her head, not understanding what the holdup was or why Hornet is so embarrassed about visiting their friends._

_Grimm chuckles. “Silly girl. You can’t expect Hollow to keep anything from me. This is **my** house after all and I usually don’t let anyone just crash here without knowing why.” At her silent fuming, he continues. “That said, we’ve reached a consensus and declare you barred from this household every weekend, for at least until dinner time.”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Now now, don’t view this as a form of punishment. Think of it as… a motivation factor.” The Troup Master and Nighmare Prince was trying to hold back his laughter._

_Hornet sends pleading looks to her half-sibling, desperately wishing they reconsider this ridiculous idea. _

_Hollow doesn’t budge, but their voice in her head was sympathetic. **I understand you wish to not… have anyone meddle… on your… personal affairs… but sometimes you do need a push… **_

** _We love and support you… and wish to help you Hornet… know that…_ **

_“It’s not that… that I don’t-” She groans, covering her red face. “Nevermind. I got it. Let’s go Pyra.”_

_Finally! The child is off the floor flapping her wings, ready to leave. Hollow and Grimm also had to leave for work. Neither of them need to have jobs, but they choose to anyway._

_And before they go their separate ways, Grimm delivers a final jab, locking his arm around Hollow’s. “Have fun on your pursuit!”_

_Before Hornet could even hope to strangle him, the demon snaps his fingers and the two disappear within a fiery flame portal. _

…

Hornet kicks some dirt off the floor, still irked somewhat. Well, it’s not like there’s anything she can do to change their minds. She can’t argue against the points they’ve made either.

She sneezes again.

“Many blessings young one,” came the voice of the Elderbug, who stands at the same spot at the town’s square, willing to greet any newcomers despite the weather.

“Greetings Elder. And thank you,” says Hornet. Pyra waves to the man.

“Hm, I don’t usually see you pass by in the weekends, only the flame child. Not that it’s any of my business, I know. It’s just an interesting change.”

“Yes well, I’m accompanying her to the Teacher’s house.”

“Ah yes! Speaking of the Teacher, last night I came across her stumbling from the station intoxicated, which surprised me because throughout the years she’s settled here, we’ve never seen her take any form of alcohol. Matter of fact, if I recall Iselda telling me once, Ms. Monomon would avoid it. Well anyway, she did not travel home alone thankfully. A tall and dark stranger accompanying her stopped to ask me where she lived. I’ll be honest young one… though he was polite, his presence petrified me to my core. I thought I knew what fear felt like when I first met the Prince of Nightmares… but something about that being was indescribable…”

Hornet ponders a bit. “I see. I think I know who you may have encountered.”

“Oh, so you know him? Is he a higher being like your father?”

“He is none other than the God of Gods. The Lord of Shades. But he prefers to just be called Shade.”

“W-What?” The old bug’s shell visibly trembles. “That… That was the ancient being of the Abyss? He’s not a myth??”

His surprise is understandable. If there’s anyone more reclusive than the Pale King, it’s the Shade Lord. And though he’s grown more proactive recently, he avoids showing himself in public areas highly populated, leading to citizens viewing him as only a legend.

“Well, it now makes me wonder what other old stories of Hollownest are actually true and not fictional,” the Elder ponders. “I’m unsure if that’s a good thing…”

“There are still many mysteries that have not yet unfolded. I doubt they will for a long time, so I wouldn’t fret about it.”

“Perhaps you are right young one. Well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. I’m sure you’d like to be indoors as soon as possible. Though do relay to Ms. Monomon that I hope she’s well-recovered.”

“I shall. Until we meet again Elder.”

She walks away, the Elderbug waving farewell and soon, Hornet and Pyra arrive at Monomon’s home. Hornet knocks at the door and it only takes a few seconds for someone to answer.

She had suspected Shade to still be here, but was not prepared for the ancient lord to stand before her adorned in a sunflower yellow apron. So for a moment, she was at a loss for words, unsure how to take such a visual.

**“Ah that’s right, you’re also living here now,”** his voice rumbles and echoes slightly. **“I remember Pale had voiced his displeasure about the arrangement. But don’t let that concern you young arachnid. The Wyrm has done nothing but complain ever since Hollow moved out. It’s quite pathetic.” **

He steps back to allow them inside. **“Please ignore the mess. You’ll find Quirrel and Ghost upstairs.”**

Pyra mounts off Hornet’s head and flies in first. Hornet curtsies respectfully and, after hanging her coat and scarf, slowly follows after the child. Inside, everything is relatively clean and orderly, sans a few stray books, tablets and scrolls. Besides that, an average home. The only thing that could really count as a ‘mess’ is a quite large sack of Geo resting near the furniture, tipped over and spilled across the floor. Peculiar.

“Oh Hornet, what a lovely surprise! I didn’t expect you’d be visiting too!”

And there laid Monomon across a large sofa, decked with pillows and blankets and a pack of ice on her head. She looked like she was trapped, like prey cocooned within a spider’s silk. Pyra flies in circles around her head before disappearing up the stairs.

“Oh you’ve grown so much since I last saw you! If I wasn’t stuck in this death trap, I’d be giving you hugs right about now. Quirrel and Ghost talk so much about you too!”

“They have?” Hornet was surprised at this revelation. What discussions about her would they have that’s so interesting?

“Why of course! They have way before we left the City of Tears.” Monomon wistfully sighs. “I’ll always remember the days when Quirrel would come running home in cuts and bruises, talking nonstop about how much he admires your needle skills and how lucky you were to have Queen Vespa as your mentor.”

“I… I see.” It takes effort not to have her cheeks heat up again. Quirrel really did enjoy the Hive when they were little and the bees grew to liking him quickly. Queen Vespa even commented that his excitement and fascination for little things was an adorable trait. She wasn’t wrong, but Little Hornet would never succumb into agreeing. The foreign need of wanting to be near a simple pill bug annoyed her to no end. So she thought the best solution would be to defeat him in battle and once his weakness is shown the attraction would end.

Only it didn’t happen that way. Little Quirrel barely passed as amateur in the nail arts as he was new to it. However, the Teacher’s influence had him last longer than most beginners. His patience and calculative disposition had him predict her movements fast and managed to deflect her attacks. Though he could not defeat her in the end, he proved to be far from weak. And as his skills with the nail sharpened, so did the attraction.

“Anyway Ms. Monomon,” Hornet seeks to change the subject. “Elderbug told me what happened and wanted to wish you well.”

The Teacher giggles. “That old bug has always been so sweet and thoughtful. I’m fine, as you can see. I-”

**“You’re not leaving that couch and you’re not going to the Archives,”** Shade’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“SERIOUSLY?!” Hornet jumps as the Teacher instantly explodes.

Shade reappears from the doorway, drying a plate with a rag.** “The migraines will return if you keep shouting.”**

“It will not! I am _FINE._ I can still work you nagging sack of void!”

The higher being sighs. **“Your insults were much more creative when you were drunk.”**

“Stop bringing that up!” Monomon whines, sinking deeper into the covers. It's the only movement she can make. “I can’t remember a thing…”

**“Well from the sack of Geo over there, you were quite the competitive brute. Any further, Herrah, Lurelin, and the Queen herself would’ve been stripped clean.”**

By that point, Monomon was completely hidden within the blankets, utterly embarrassed. “This is why I don’t drink…” she murmers.

**“And yet you took the White Lady’s invite anyway. That’s no one’s fault but your own.”**

Meanwhile, Hornet decides to silently sneak away and follow Pyra, who disappeared up the spiral staircase. The child had gone farther ahead, into a room Ghost and Quirrel share. Ghost was on the floor crafting ornaments from clay while Quirrel was busy hanging up the ones that were finished. The instant she spots the vessel, Pyra tackles by clinging onto their mask, causing them to tumble and roll. Some color paint spills as the two play-wrestle, rolling around until they hit the bottom step-ladder Quirrel stood on.

The fall wasn’t great, though the impact left him sore. The pill bug wound up tangled in the very chain of ornaments he tried to hang up. He finds the culprits near him, Ghost flat on their stomach and Pyra on top, her head propped between their horns. The epitome of innocence etched on both their faces.

Quirrel sighs. It gets difficult to scold them when they give him those looks. If only he had the resolve.

“Pyra. Little Ghost.” The trio tense up. At the door Hornet stood, arms crossed and eyes serious. “You need to be aware of your surroundings. If Quirrel was up on a higher ladder, he would’ve gotten seriously hurt.”

“H-Hornet?” Quirrel blurts out, surprised to see her in his house.

“What? Am I incorrect?”

“No. No, you’re right,” he says. To Ghost and Pyra, he adds, “She’s right. Please be more careful next time.”

The children nod and together they help him out of his trap.

“Thanks. Luckily it’s not ruined. Wouldn’t want you to do these all over again.” Quirrel stands.

“You… made all these Little Ghost?” Hornet looks up at all the clay ornaments. What’s most notable is they are shapes of familiar bugs. The chain Quirrel held had masks of perhaps every vessel sibling on it.

They nod. Animated, they grab her hand and Hornet was dragged to their messy workshop. This side of the room was obviously claimed by Ghost due to its childlike aesthetic. In addition, their walls were covered in drawings. They depict areas of Hallownest the vessel must’ve explored.

However, something within Hornet felt off the longer she looked at them. It could be the color schemes, but any sense of vibrancy Hallownest is known for was lost. The landscapes looked dark and depressing, buildings decrepit from age and neglect. Hallownest looked dead and abandoned, but there still lay an odd sense of beauty even in its ruin Hornet can’t explain.

The insistent tugging at her sleeve pulls her out of it. She looks down to Ghost pointing at some ornaments they’ve just completed. Pyra was marveling at the molds of herself, her papa and Hollow. Along with those, there’s one of Quirrel, of Tiso, and G.T.

Ghost picks up an ornament of their red sister Hornet, attached to a gold bell and red ribbons. The nail-wielder slowly takes the item by its string, her hostile upbringing making her wanting to be delicate with something her sibling took time and effort to complete. She had never pegged Ghost as an artistic type, but this definitely proves themselves well at their craft.

“Thank you Little Ghost. These came out wonderfully.” Hornet pats their head.

Pyra tackles them again, this time to give a big hug as her way of affection and appreciation.

“They are wonderful aren’t they?” Quirrel says as he descends from the ladder. The addition of the vessel children hung with the ornaments a success. “Ghost plans on gifting these later so for now they’re up on our ceiling. It’s a pretty sight on its own as you can see, so no complaints here.”

It appears Ghost had something else to show. That or they were up to something. They padded across to Quirrel’s half of their shared room. The pill bug’s space is much more mature in contrast to Ghost’s, though there are some drawings the vessel made for him pinned to the walls as well.

A grand piano stood there as well. Hornet has witnessed him play the instrument in special events in the past. Good to see he hasn’t given that up.

“Uh Ghost? What are you doing?” Quirrel sounded nervous as Ghost makes their way to the piano.

Once they struggle to lift the lid (it being a little too high for them to reach) was when the pill bug speeds over in a panic to pull them away. Something bright red was hidden inside, but that was all Hornet could make out before the lid closes again. Ghost looks pouty as they hang in Quirrel’s arms.

“Is something the matter?” His behavior isn’t lost on Hornet. He knows this very well.

“N-No no I uh…” Ghost pokes at his cheek and it’s thanks to them she notices that they’re a little pink. Huh.

Quirrel sighs and carries them like a sack under his arm. The vessel squirms and wriggles in protest.

“I just remembered we have to meet with Tiso and G.T. soon at their place.”

Hornet must have made a face because Quirrel laughs.

“They’re really not that bad!”

“You two will make friends with anyone, so your views of them are of no help.”

Ghost seemed to take offense to that as they cross their arms, looking more pouty.

“Even Hollow likes them and they’re just about as socially awkward as you.”

Ghost nods.

“Hey!”

“Sorry you’re right. At least Hollow tries their best.”

“You…”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Quirrel laughs some more while setting Ghost down. Pyra instantly plants herself back between their horns. “But in all seriousness, if I was able to grow on you, then I’m sure they will too.”

“You’re nothing like them,” she mutters.

“You know what I mean.” Quirrel snickers seeing her turn away, all huffy. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Ghost hops in place, expressing the same.

“So you want me to come with you?”

“Do you have other plans?”

No. They haven’t yet learned of her situation and she’s not going to tell them.

“Not at the moment.”

“Great! We should head out then.”

Back to the cold again. Splendid.

Quirrel and Ghost grab their coats. Downstairs, Hornet grabs hers. Monomon is still trapped in her blanket cocoon as she and Shade bid the youngsters farewell. Even now, the two still continue to bicker as they leave.

“I never knew those two were well acquainted,” Hornet comments as they take a dirt path. The dwelling of Tiso and G.T. was located in the outskirts of Dirtmouth. Not very far, but it partially explains why they don’t bother to arrive to school on time.

“Before we moved, Shade would visit us from time to time,” says Quirrel. “Originally, it was to check on Ghost. His first visit took us completely by surprise, so much that Monomon accidently hit him with a fry pan.”

Quirrel laughs at Hornet’s bewildered look. “To be fair, we were frightened! We never met him in person before and Ghost had to calm us down.”

Ghost and Pyra meanwhile were meters ahead, playing a game of chase.

“Was this back when they were having nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

“And those drawings… do they relate to it?”

Quirrel nods. “Quite pretty sights aren’t they?”

“Not something I would describe a doomed timeline.” Nevermind the fact she had thought similarly when she saw them. She sighs. “The fact alone is jarring to process.”

“It’s just one of those things only the Shade Lord understands. I’m just glad Ghost doesn’t suffer as much with their dreams anymore. Even more so, they no longer disappear somewhere deep in Hallownest like they used to.”

Instead, on the rare chance they encounter those dreams again, Monomon’s singing would put little vessel at ease. It was something she did with Quirrel when he was little and she once admitted it was a thing she missed as he grew older, so she was more than willing to give Ghost the same treatment.

And as for why the sort of thing is happening, to Ghost in particular, that remains a mystery.

Hornet sneezes. She suppresses a shiver while fastening her scarf tighter.

Quirrel smiles with sympathy. “Still not used to the cold?”

“I’ll manage.” Sniff. “Do not be concerned.”

It’s amusing to Quirrel how the princess of Deepnest refuses to show any shred of weakness. Perhaps it’s her status. Or pride. Either way, it’s amusing. Adorable even.

If he ever said that to her face, chances are she might skewer him.

Anyway, he thought of getting Pyra to help out, but she was having so much fun with her playmate, he didn’t want to ruin it.

There is one other option that could work… but it’s a risk that could lead to an irate arachnid. Not the end goal. Plus it’s kind of embarrassing…

Quirrel could envision Ghost mocking him on **that** subject, nonverbally calling him a coward. He’s just looking for ways to not get impaled by a needle thank you.

He catches Hornet sneezing again. She’s practically hugging herself now, in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

Ah screw it. If he dies, he could at least say he’s had a pretty good life.

So Hornet was thrown for a loop when the pill bug suddenly takes her arm around his and pulls her closer to him. She stiffens, not expecting such boldness from him. Staring at him, she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She’s utterly speechless.

“It’s… not much farther. From here. So for now uh, you can… stay like this… until we get there,” Quirrel lamely states, staring straight ahead. His face is notably redder than before.

Not that she has any room to talk, for hers is probably in a worse state.

Hornet forces herself to calm, mentally screaming at her heart to stop accelerating so much. Meanwhile, Quirrel is contemplating real hard, wondering why he isn’t dead yet. Perhaps she hadn’t brought her weapon? Or maybe it’s a slow burn and eventually she’ll snap.

“I-I guess it can’t be helped,” she murmurs, leaned onto him slightly. It’s his turn to stiffen at the action and seconds later, he relaxes again.

They spend the remainder of their journey like this, though Hornet will admit (to herself) that she wouldn’t mind if this walk lasts for an eternity.

At least she’s not cold anymore.


	8. Grimm's Magic Card Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Achievement Hunter's "Uno The Movie".
> 
> Also hey how's it goin'

**Cinnamon Roll** has changed the group’s name to **‘HELP’**

**Cinnamon Roll: **Um  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Grimm?**  
Cinnamon Roll: **I know you and Hollow are at work but  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Pls help?  
**Cinnamon Roll:** This is kinda urgent???

**Grimm:** You have summoned me pastry~

**Cinnamon Roll:** What?  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh  
**Cinnamon Roll:** …why am I a pastry again??

**Grimm:** Sadly you had to catch me during break.

**Cinnamon Roll:** Ok  
**Cinnamon Roll:** You don’t need to answer.  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Wait. Sadly?

**Grimm:** Hollow and I were _busy._

**Cinnamon Roll:** Oh  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Sorry??  
**Cinnamon Roll: **But again  
**Cinnamon Roll:** _Urgent._

**Grimm:** How urgent we talkin’ here?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Grimm PLEASE  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Everybody’s losing their minds!

**Grimm: **…**  
Grimm:** And?  
**Grimm:** Isn’t that a normal occurrence?

**Hollow:** Honey

**Grimm:** *sigh*  
**Grimm:** _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.  
_**Grimm:** What’s happening?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Ok so  
**Cinnamon Roll:** That magic card game u gave to Tiso and GT  
**Cinnamon Roll:** It’s been hours  
**Cinnamon Roll:** There’s no winner  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Everyone’s in a panic  
**Cinnamon Roll:** and we’re all hungry  
**Cinnamon Roll:** we now hav to pause bc hornets trying to kill tiso  
**Cinnamon Roll:** and we cant end the game if no one reaches a certain score right??  
**Cinnamon Roll:** shes mad bc tiso set the score too high  
**Cinnamon Roll:** an now were all stuck

**Grimm:** Are you panicking?  
**Grimm:** Stop panicking

**Cinnamon Roll:** _H E L P  
_**Cinnamon Roll: **_U S_

**Grimm:** Look Tiso’s an idiot.  
**Grimm:** I warned him not to do this if you’re not prepared for the long haul.

**TsundereTheSword:** THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?!

**Hollow:** Bc he knew this would happen

**Grimm: **Hey.  
**Grimm:** Don’t expose me.

**TsundereTheSword:** UGHH!  
**TsundereTheSword:** YOU CIRCUS FREAKSHOW  
**TsundereTheSword:** _VAMPIREWANNABELOOKING_

**Grimm:** <3  
**Grimm:** So I’m guessing the shield is dead?

**TsundereTheShield:** the shield is alive  
**TsundereTheShield:** and hornet is a bitch

**Hollow:** Language

**TsundereTheShield:** u can’t silence truth

**TsundereTheSword:** Speak at me directly and stop hiding behind the big adorable purr beast!

**TsundereTheShield:** no

**Hollow:** Oh so she’s met the cat?

**God Tamer:** She’s met the cat >:D  
**God Tamer:** But srsly is there any way to like  
**God Tamer:** Pause this game forever?

**Grimm:** Unless you wanna stay locked within the room forever, no.  
**Grimm:** I told you  
**Grimm:** The rules were very specific.

**Hollow:** Who’s _not_ playing?

**Cinnamon Roll:** Ghost and Pyra

**Hollow:** Where are they??

**Cinnamon Roll:** They just left.  
**Cinnamon Roll:** Said they’d get us food.

**TsundereTheShield:** they better not be in my kitchen!!

**Ghost:** mean  
**Ghost:** I can cook

**TsundereTheShield:** no  
**TsundereTheShield:** u cant  
**TsundereTheShield:** you two are going to burn this house down!

**Ghost:** i will not let my friends starve!  
**Ghost:** plus we’re hungry too

**TsundereTheShield:** _fuuuuuuuuuuu  
_**TsundereTheShield:** quick who’s turn is it?

**Dmitri:** What’s happening?

**TsundereTheShield:** SHUT UP WHO’S TURN IS IT

**Dmitri:** :(

**Hollow:** Dmitri  
**Hollow:** Are you free right now?  
**Hollow:** Are you nearby?

**Dmitri:** Depends.  
**Dmitri:** Near your workplace? Yeah I think so.

**Hollow:** Think you can do a little delivery run?

**Dmitri:** Hm  
**Dmitri:** I’m with Dad tho

**Hollow:** W H A T

**Ghost:** w h a t

**TsundereTheSword:** W H A T

**Dmitri:** I K N O W  
**Dmitri:** He’s been trying this new thing called ‘_bonding’  
_**Dmitri:** I think his jealousy with Uncle Shade finally got to him.  
**Dmitri:** It’s my turn.  
**Dmitri:** He’s buying me ice cream.  
**Dmitri:** I don’t know how to feel about this.

**Hollow:** Why didn’t you tell me he’s here?!

**Dimitri:** I was going to!

**Grimm:** Hollow  
**Grimm:** Dear  
**Grimm:** Let’s just do it ourselves.

**Hollow:** …  
**Hollow:** u sure?

**Grimm:** If the Pale King is nearby then I am NOT taking any chances.  
**Grimm:** Milly will understand right?

**Hollow:** She will  
**Hollow:** Ok guys  
**Hollow:** We’ll be right over with food!

**Ghost:** yay!

**God Tamer:** Yes!

**TsundereTheSword:** Thank Wyrm!

**Cinnamon Roll:** We owe you for this!

**TsundereTheShield:** yea thanks!  
**TsundereTheShield:** now  
**TsundereTheShield:** ghost?

**Ghost:** yea

**TsundereTheShield:** GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!

**Ghost:** aw  
**Ghost:** pyra says u suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember at the very beginning where it's mentioned that the crime couple had 'summoned' a giant fur best that could potentially destroy Hallownest?
> 
> Turns out it was a giant kitten they found.
> 
> The end.


End file.
